creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/NathanLeachman
Hello there fellow wikians, I wanted to try and apply for rollback. I believe I have strong editing skills, and naming conventions would be a good bonus. It is simple, like any title, just first letter is capitalized, every other word is capitalized except for prepositions and articles. Edits: I do not have 400 edits, I have about half, but I try to make my article edits at best quality, and try my hardest to add the proper categories to articles. I also like to help format articles, and fix some grammar. As side note, I have a very good understanding of what meets Quality Standards and what doesn't. I have a keen eye for pasta's and have helped many in the forums with their stories. As far as activity, I've been an active member since January, but I joined all the way back in 2014. I hope you consider me, thanks. ~~~~ This feels like it is way too soon. You only have about 15 actual edits to stories (and most of them are on stories that you posted yourself or commenting on talk pages/forums.) Right now, there really isn't much here. Here's a breakdown of your edits: "Article: 15 Talk: 14 User: 11User talk: 26 Project: 8 Forum: 83". We're looking for users with a little more focus on editing and improving quality of stories on the wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Let's see the requirements, "Must have been active on the wiki for two months." Yep. "Must have 450 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism." Not enough edits for either case. You only have 15 article edits, so you need many many more. "Must know the wiki naming conventions." I don't know, you should put the rules in there to prove you know the rules for it. So no, you don't fit the requirements, so I'm giving an oppose. Marc2427 (talk) 01:16, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Not enough edits. Although you have helped others in the writer's workshop, the qualitative eye is a question mark IMO. Marking stories for review or deletion (when necessary) would up your edit count and improve the wiki. ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 03:33, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Even ignoring you not meeting the current requirements, I'd like to see you interact with members of the community more (so that I can gauge how you react). Furthermore, I'd like to see you active for 3 more months without going inactive as that would show me that (and potentially others) you are committed to the wiki and aren't likely to get bored and go elsewhere. You're super polite, kind, and have great grammar from what I've observed, but I'm going to need to see some more before I can give you my support. I recommend trying again in a few months if you are still interested, meet the requirements, and work on what I've stated by then. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Per the others who've opposed. IMO edit number requirements aren't that important, but with so few article edits, it's difficult to see why you need the rights. Rollback, as well as other user rights, are given to users to enable them to contribute more efficiently, not just to show that they're a valued contributor, the way I see it, you having extended editing rights on articles would not be of much worth to you, or the community as a whole. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:21, March 7, 2016 (UTC) While it's awesome that you're interested in stepping up here and doing more, you simply need more time before you can be given rights. Just keep working towards it, make some edits and assist some other users with their issues, and I am sure your potential will make itself known. Don't take this as a defeat, just stay motivated and you'll get there. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 04:06, March 8, 2016 (UTC)